


[Trans] Rules and Regulations

by MaggieMint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Ngọt, một cameo đến từ vị trí cái lều của sự bình yên, một kế hoạch đầy tính nhân văn, rip cái mũ Hokage, shikamaru không được trả đủ để deal với cái của này, tràn đầy nhựa sống
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMint/pseuds/MaggieMint
Summary: Obito đã rất ngoan, hắn nghĩ thế. Hắn đã cố kiềm cái miệng mình lại, khiêm tốn không kênh kiệu, không bla blo nhiều lời, hắn đã rất cố. Đây là công việc và danh tiếng của Kakashi. Obito cần làm điều đúng đắn, và không được đảo lộn mọi thứ. Hắn không muốn gây nên rắc rối.Quyết tâm đấy tồn tại được khoảng 20 phút. Kakashi hẳn sẽ rất ấn tượng với sự kiềm chế của hắn, Obito biện minh trong khi dịch chuyển tức thời vào phòng lưu trữ hồ sơ. Như thế nào là 'làm điều đúng đắn' là tuỳ vào nhận thức mỗi người.----(Juubito lên làm Hokage trong một ngày. Mọi chuyện tốt đẹp đúng như dự kiến.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Implied Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	[Trans] Rules and Regulations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rules and Regulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652338) by [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/pseuds/beetlebee). 



> This translation has a permission from the author.  
> \----  
> Author's Note: For Kakaobi Week Day 2: Hokage Obito

* * *

"Tôi xin lỗi, cái gì cơ," Shikamaru nói.

Shikamaru biết Kakashi biết rằng Shikamaru đã nghe anh nói. Cậu chỉ đang cố đưa ra một lý do, thứ mà cậu biết Kakashi sẽ chẳng thèm để tâm.

"Chồng ta sẽ lên làm thay trong khi ta đi vắng," Kakashi lặp lại, như đó là chuyện thường tình.

Shikamaru nhắm mắt lại một lúc lâu, rồi mở ra lần nữa. "Tôi rất muốn hi vọng đây là một trò đùa, nhưng tôi đã làm việc với ngài đủ lâu để biết có nên hi vọng hay không."

"Maa, sao vậy? Cậu bảo ta chọn một người, và ta đã làm đó thôi."

"Chỉ riêng cái ý tưởng—"

"Chúng ta có chương trình cho việc tuyển dụng những tội phạm đã được cải tạo," Kakashi làm rõ vấn đề. "Đây có thể là một điều thú vị để Obito học hỏi, sau dần sẽ tạo được công ăn việc làm tốt."

Xét đến việc Obito từ một kẻ náo động thiên hạ biến thành một người chồng nội trợ đáng khen ngợi trong vòng bảy năm theo  _ hàng đống _ những câu chuyện mà Kakashi chia sẻ ("Đây là ảnh chụp món Omurice mà Obito làm cho ta đó, không phải con mắt bằng tương cà này rất đáng yêu sao~"), Shikamaru có thể ngửi thấy mùi xạo ke từ nơi cậu đứng.

Shikamaru quyết định nói thẳng. "Tôi không tin."

"Ta là Hokage!" Kakashi vô tư trả lời. "Ta có thể chọn bất kì ai mà ta muốn!"

Shikamaru nhìn chằm chằm phần tường mà cậu đang suy nghĩ sẽ đập đầu vào đó. 

Kakashi vẫy tay. "Maa, bây giờ không được đâu nhé. Nhưng nghe này, Shikamaru, đã bảy năm rồi, chẳng phải sao? Cậu ấy giờ đã là một công dân gương mẫu."

Shikamaru chỉ hướng ánh mắt qua cửa sổ tới Khu Rừng Chết Chóc, nay đã rộng hơn 70% so với trước kia.

"Gần như. Thêm vào khoảng lớn cây xanh chả có gì sai," Kakashi bào chữa. "Và cậu chưa từng nghe đến chuyện, hm, tiến thêm bước nữa à?" Anh hỏi, xoa cằm, con mắt cong cong hình bán nguyệt. Anh bật cười một chút, rồi nhìn đến ngọn núi tưởng niệm thông qua cửa sổ. "Đó từng là giấc mơ của cậu ấy, và rồi trở thành giấc mơ của cậu ấy cho ta. Và ta, ừm, ta muốn cậu ấy cùng chia sẻ nó với ta, dù chỉ là trong vài ngày ngắn ngủi." Anh thở dài, đăm chiêu.

Vậy mà đã bảy năm đã trôi qua; chính xác bảy năm theo ngày nếu tính từ lúc Obito trở lại sau khi tình nguyện chịu đợt quản thúc của Đội Tra tấn và Thẩm vấn [1]. Thật khó tin họ có thể đi được đến bây giờ; vẫn có những thứ từ cuộc chiến cuối cùng đó mãi âm ỉ trong lòng cậu, nhưng những phần khác đã phai mờ, được xoa dịu bởi hoà bình và sự sám hối và thời gian. Shikamaru thở dài, biết rằng mình đã thoả hiệp. Không có nghĩa là cậu đã hi vọng có thể thay đổi suy nghĩ của Kakashi ngay từ ban đầu. "Cái ý tưởng này cực kì tồi tệ. Nhưng tôi sẽ giúp ngài, chỉ là để giảm thiểu thiệt hại thôi đấy."

"Vậy chúng ta xong. Ta biết là ta có thể tin tưởng cậu mà." Kakashi trả lời với một cái nháy mắt, vui lên trông thấy. "Mọi thứ sẽ hoàn toàn ổn thôi, rồi cậu sẽ thấy."

Shikamaru chỉ đưa mắt nhìn bức tường vừa nãy lần nữa. Thật rắc rối.

\---- 

"Cái gì cơ," Obito nói, dừng mọi hoạt động, ngẩng lên nhìn từ cái bánh Quiche [2] còn đang trong lò nướng của hắn. 

"Cậu nghe rồi đó," Kakashi mỉm cười, kéo mặt nạ xuống cổ và vắt áo choàng lên lưng ghế. 

"Tôi, làm Hokage á?" Obito hỏi, giọng ráo hoảnh. Nghe như một ý tưởng tồi tệ vậy.

"Đừng có vui quá đấy," Kakashi trả lời, nụ cười không hề nao núng. "Chỉ trong vòng vài ngày thôi."

"Thế mẹ nào cậu lại muốn—"

"Tôi tin cậu," Kakashi đơn giản nói, cắt ngang Obito. Những từ này bao giờ cũng làm Obito rùng mình, mấy cái đuôi không tình nguyện run nhẹ. Hắn thật không tưởng tượng nổi Kakashi lại có thể tin hắn, kể cả sau từng ấy năm, sau tất cả những việc mà hắn đã làm. Hắn đã tiến tới trạng thái cân bằng bên trong, hiểu được Datara, nhưng bảy năm hoàn toàn không thể xoá mờ đi những dấu vết tội ác để đời của hắn.

"Tôi tin cậu," Kakashi lặp lại, kéo Obito ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình.

"Cậu tin tôi," Obito nói, và hắn ghét việc giọng hắn nghe như kiểu hắn rất ngạc nhiên về điều đó.

"Mmhm," Kakashi ừ hửm, như anh vẫn thường hay làm. Anh trượt người vào vòng tay của Obito, mắt nhắm lại. Họ đứng đó trong phòng bếp, dựa vào nhau khoảng vài phút yên lặng dưới ánh sáng dịu nhẹ.

Obito lướt qua suy nghĩ trong đầu. Một phần của hắn ghét ý tưởng này; Kakashi đã cố gắng và cố gắng rất nhiều nhưng vẫn bị cản trở bởi cái hệ thống chính trị đã bám rễ quá lâu, cố bẻ gãy anh hết lần này đến lần khác. Giờ phải là thời gian cho hoà bình, cho sự hồi phục, nhưng vẫn có những ngày dồn ép Kakashi đi quá xa. Đó là những ngày mà Obito ôm lấy anh suốt buổi đêm. Đó là những ngày mà khu rừng tiếp tục mọc rộng ra.

Nhưng. Phần kia của Obito vẫn còn níu giữ tư tưởng trẻ con cho rằng cái ghế Hokage có một ý nghĩa nhất định. Hắn nhận ra mình đã được trao cho cơ hội có 1-0-2. Hắn có thể bước chân vào vị trí của Kakashi, và có thể hắn sẽ tạo được sự thay đổi với thời gian mà mình được cho phép, dù nhỏ thôi. 

Và... Kakashi đã chọn hắn. Anh  _ tin tưởng _ Obito để giao chiếc mũ cho hắn.

"Tôi sẽ làm," Cuối cùng hắn thì thầm vào tóc Kakashi. "Tôi sẽ làm Hokage cho cậu."

Kakashi nhìn lên mắt Obito, bằng một cách mà không ai khác ở Konoha làm với hắn, đuôi mắt anh cong cong. "Tôi biết cậu có thể làm được mà," Anh nhẹ nhàng trả lời.

"Chúng tôi có thể làm được," Obito lặp lại. Datara bảo rằng việc tự khẳng định bản thân là rất quan trọng.

"Và tôi tin cậu sẽ  _ làm điều đúng đắn_,"Anh nhấn mạnh, giữ ánh nhìn của Obito một lúc lâu.

Obito cúi người xuống phía chồng mình. "...Thế còn cậu," hắn cuối cùng hỏi, nghi ngờ.

Kakashi hôn lên khoé môi Obito. "Đừng lo. Cứ làm một Hokage tốt nhất cậu có thể đi. Cả hai người."

\---- 

Obito thực ra không hẳn cần phải ngủ, nhưng hắn thích những khoảnh khắc yên lặng nằm trên giường với Kakashi. Hắn thích việc hắn được ngắm Kakashi trong phạm vi an toàn của anh, việc hắn được phép ẩn mình ở nơi đó.

Kakashi dường như cũng thích việc ấy. Anh không bao giờ nói ra, bởi vì đương nhiên là anh sẽ không nói, nhưng anh cũng chẳng hề phàn nàn chút nào về cái sự creepy của Obito.

Obito sẽ không nằm trên giường cả đêm, nhưng sau bảy năm, hắn biết chính xác thời điểm tuyệt nhất để vào lại giường. Đó là một vài phút trước khi trời hửng sáng, Kakashi, chưa tỉnh ngủ hẳn, duỗi người run nhẹ rồi sau đó cuộn tròn lại, kéo cả Obito vào cùng. Đêm nay cũng không khác biệt, với một Kakashi ném cả mình và đống chăn lên người Obito trước khi làm ổ ở đó.

"Chào bủi sán," Kakashi lầm bầm dưới lớp chăn khoảng nửa giờ sau đó, lần này vắt chân qua hông Obito, đầu dụi vào cằm hắn.

"Nằm thế không tốt cho lưng cậu đâu," Obito bình luận. 

Một bàn tay chậm rãi thò ra khỏi chăn và chọc chọc môi dưới của Obito. "Shhh, thoải mái a."

Obito nắm lấy ngón tay của Kakashi, dùng bàn tay còn lại kéo chăn xuống. "Đến giờ phải dậy rồi, mặc dù tôi cũng muốn giữ cậu lại cho mình lắm," Obito trêu.

Kakashi động đậy những ngón tay đang bị nắm chặt bởi Obito. "Maa, vậy sao? Tôi nghĩ là vệ sĩ của tôi còn lâu mới tới được. Cậu có lên kế hoạch bắt tôi đi thay vào đó không?" Anh hỏi với tia vui đùa, chỉ lúc nào vẫn còn đang ngái ngủ, dịu dàng trong giọng nói. 

Obito biết đó chỉ là đùa thôi, nhưng. Nó vẫn luôn thật cám dỗ. Trong quá khứ, Obito có lẽ, có thể sẽ làm thế. Hắn được tự do đi đến bất kì đâu. Không có thứ gì còn sống có thể cản được hắn. Điều duy nhất giữ chân Obito lại, trong thế giới này, chính là Kakashi. Cho đến bây giờ vẫn là như thế. Nhưng hồi đó Obito không có được sự tin tưởng của Kakashi, và hắn đã quẩy nát cái làng của người yêu đến cùng cực. Vậy mà tại sao Kakashi vẫn yêu hắn, mặc cho mọi thứ—

Bên cạnh đó, Kakashi cũng vẫn yêu Konoha, bằng cách nào đấy, và quan tâm đến tất cả mọi người trong làng. Obito không thể để bản thân làm tổn thương Kakashi lần nữa bằng việc bứng anh đi khỏi đó được. 

Nhưng Obito có thể nghe thấy Datara rít lên tiếng  _ cóóóó _ một cách đầy nhiệt huyết và say mê, như mọi lần, và Obito thỉnh thoảng tự hỏi nếu Kakashi không nói đùa thì sao. 

"Cậu có muốn tôi bắt cậu đi không?" Obito hỏi ngược lại, cố để nghe như mình đang đùa. 

Kakashi khúc khích. "Tin nóng hổi: Hokage bỏ cuộc chơi theo người yêu; cậu tưởng tượng nổi cái scandal không?"

"Mặc dù chúng ta đã cưới nhau rồi," Obito chỉ ra.

"Thế thì quả là một tin giật gân cực kì đặc biệt đấy," Kakashi gừ gừ thích thú, rướn người lên hôn Obito. Hắn đã tin, trong một khoảnh khắc điên rồ và hoang dại, rằng họ có thể cứ thế Kamui đi trong biển lá...

Nhưng rồi Kakashi dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn, chầm chậm và đầy miễn cưỡng. "Maa, tôi cũng phải đi chuẩn bị thôi," anh thở dài trên môi Obito, thổi bay đi những suy nghĩ. 

\----

"Nói nhỏ nhá," Nửa tiếng sau đó, trong khi đang chỉnh lại áo choàng, Kakashi ghé miệng nói nhỏ với hắn mà như muốn cho cả làng nghe thấy. "Mấy đứa trợ lý đã xây dựng lịch trình dựa theo thời gian đến trễ của tôi, nhưng thỉnh thoảng tôi còn trễ  _ hơn thế nữa_."

Obito phì cười. "Sao mà họ vẫn để cậu thoát được thế..."

Kakashi nhún vai. "Tôi vậy đó." Anh với ra, len những ngón tay mảnh khảnh vào tay Obito. "Có lẽ tôi thích làm thế."

"Chà nếu vậy thì, người chồng đi muộn cực đỉnh của tôi," Obito kéo Kakashi lại gần, "Ôm tập thể nhé?"

Kakashi dễ dàng chiều theo. "Yeah."

Obito sẽ mất  _ cả đời _ để học điều này. Thật sự, nó còn khó hơn cả việc học cách dung hoà với nguồn chakra trong người hắn kể cả khi đó là một bài tập cần sự kiên nhẫn cao. Một bài tập cực kì khó và đầy đau đớn.

(Ít nhất thì dùng Khu Rừng Chết Chóc làm chỗ xả chakra cũng vớt vát lại được một chút,  _ cảm ơn_.)

Tay Obito phát sáng khi chúng vòng quanh người Kakashi và ôm lấy anh trong gian phòng ngủ mập mờ ánh đèn. Một quầng sáng nhạt toả ra bao xung quanh họ. Cách nạp chakra này không hẳn là cách tốt nhất, việc tiếp xúc lâu dài với chakra của vĩ thú có thể hoặc không sẽ gây ra những ảnh hưởng khác thường đối với một người. Kakashi luôn chỉ cười cho qua, nói rằng anh đã mọc sừng ( _ p/s: theo nghĩa đen nha mọi người :))) _ ) đâu mà lo, nhưng Obito biết Sakura sẽ đập bọn họ ra bã nếu con bé phát hiện ra điều này. Mặc dù vậy, làm việc đó vẫn luôn khiến Obito cảm thấy khá hơn, như là hắn đang làm tròn trách nhiệm bảo vệ Kakashi. Bằng cách này hắn cũng có thể tưởng nhớ về Rin, thêm cô vào cuộc sống mới của hắn.

Vào những khoảnh khắc ấy, nó như thể cô đang ở ngay đó với họ, chỉ đường cho đôi bàn Obito làm những việc tốt thay vì những điều xấu.

Obito _cũng_ thích việc nó làm cho Kakashi mỗi lần đều phải vặn vẹo và rùng mình. Hắn ép chặt Kakashi vào người một lần cuối trước khi thả anh ra. "Nếu cậu cần tôi—"

"Cậu sẽ thấy tôi trước cả khi cậu nhận ra," Kakashi ghẹo. Okay, được rồi, Obito có thể đã phát hoảng  _ một lần _ khi cảm nhận được dòng chakra mạnh mẽ đột ngột của Kakashi ở tít tận làng Cỏ. Hắn thình lình xuất hiện trong phòng trọ của Kakashi, định bụng doạ chết tên sát nhân chả-bao-giờ-xuất-hiện, mặc dù chính hắn cũng doạ luôn tất cả vệ sĩ của anh.

"Oh," Kakashi nói thêm, túc tắc đi về phía tủ quần áo. "Trước khi tôi đi... Đây!" Anh líu lo, cầm lên một chiếc áo choàng dài của mình.

"Không," Obito từ chối. "Tuyệt đối không."

Kakashi vẫy vẫy cái áo trước mặt hắn. "Cậu muốn mình nhìn giống như một Hokage mà, phải không?"

"Tôi sẽ không mặc cái thứ đó đâu."

"Nhưng một phần trách nhiệm quan trọng của Hokage là phải mặc Chiếc Lều Của Sự Bình Yên ( _ p/s: đừng hỏi tôi không biết gì hết :)))) _ )," Kakashi ngâm nga, với một sự trang trọng sặc mùi nhảm nhí. 

Obito nhe răng ra với anh. "Chúa ơi, đừng bao giờ gọi cái tên đó lần nữa."

"Mọi người đều gọi thế," Kakashi quả quyết.

"Tôi không tin," Obito vặc lại không cần suy nghĩ.

Kakashi thở dài một cách điệu nghệ. "Sao mọi người cứ nói như vậy với tôi nhỉ? Và cả cậu cũng chê áo choàng của tôi nữa. Thật quá đáng."

"Thế tôi phải làm gì thì mới được cậu tha thứ đây," Obito giả vờ nghiêm trọng.

"Hmm," Kakashi xoa cằm như thể mình đang suy nghĩ rất nghiêm túc. "Tôi  _ có lẽ _ sẽ nhắm mắt cho qua nếu như cậu hôn tạm biệt tôi đủ nhiều để đền bù."

Họ trễ thêm hẳn một tiếng nữa.

\----

Shikamaru gõ ngón tay liên hồi lên cánh tay, ngứa ngáy muốn hút một điếu thuốc. Cậu đã quá quen với khái niệm thời gian cẩu thả của Kakashi, và cũng không nên ngạc nhiên về sự chậm trễ của Obito. Hoặc về việc cả hai người bọn họ đều không thể tìm đường đến cái gọi là cửa.

Nói thế có nghĩa là, cậu không lường trước được việc Obito đột ngột _xuất hiện trực tiếp_ trong văn phòng không một lời cảnh báo. Và mấy người phụ tá cũng y vậy, nếu những tiếng hít thở mạnh đến suýt sặc và hành động chộp lấy vũ khí theo bản năng mang bất kì ý nghĩa nào khác.

"Chào buổi sáng, ừm, thưa ngài," một phụ tá lên tiếng, thả lỏng người đút kunai vào tay áo.

Obito không trả lời, thay vào đó di chuyển về phía chiếc bàn đặt ở chính giữa căn phòng. Hắn lướt những ngón tay lên bề mặt, đi theo chiều dài của nó. Hắn thả mình xuống ghế bằng một chuyển động nhịp nhàng, khí tức bá đạo toả ra khắp văn phòng, như thể hắn đã luôn thuộc về nơi này. Ở một cuộc đời xa thật xa khác, Shikamaru gần như có thể tượng tượng hắn thật sự là Hokage.

Obito cau mày trước cái nón Hokage dự phòng đặt ở giữa bàn. Hắn cầm nó lên, liếc nhìn. Hắn đội nó lên đầu, nhưng lại bị vướng mấy cái sừng. Hắn bỏ xuống, mày cau lại chặt hơn.

"Thưa ngài," một trong những người trợ lý thử lên tiếng, "Ngài không nhất thiết phải đội nó—"

Nhưng trước khi bất kì ai có thể làm gì thêm, Obito đã dộng thẳng cái nón xuống đầu mình, những chiếc sừng đâm một nhát gọn gàng qua nó. "Đó," hắn nói, nghiêng nón về phía sau, làm mấy cái lỗ thủng càng to hơn, "Tốt hơn rồi đấy."

Rồi hắn ngẩng lên, chớp mắt trước sự câm lặng không nói lên lời của căn phòng. "Oh, chào buổi sáng," hắn cất tiếng chào, như kiểu chỉ vừa mới nhận ra mình có khán giả. 

"Chúng... chúng ta còn cái mũ nào khác không?" Một phụ tá thì thầm với Shikamaru. Shikamaru đang suy tính đến những mặt lợi và hại của việc dẹp tất cả và đi hút thuốc, ở quốc gia khác là lý tưởng nhất.

\---- 

Obito đã rất ngoan, hắn nghĩ thế. Hắn đã cố kiềm cái miệng mình lại, khiêm tốn không kênh kiệu, không bla blo nhiều lời, hắn đã rất cố. Đây là công việc và danh tiếng của Kakashi. Obito cần làm điều đúng đắn, và không được đảo lộn mọi thứ. Hắn không muốn gây nên rắc rối.

Quyết tâm đấy tồn tại được khoảng 20 phút. Kakashi hẳn sẽ rất ấn tượng với sự kiềm chế của hắn, Obito biện minh trong khi dịch chuyển tức thời vào phòng lưu trữ hồ sơ. Như thế nào là 'làm điều đúng đắn' là tuỳ vào nhận thức mỗi người.

Hắn dịch chuyển trở lại, sắp xếp đống tài liệu vừa tìm được thành một chồng nghiêng ngả đặt cạnh bàn. Hắn có thể hoặc không đang cổ vũ nó đứng thẳng bằng việc lầm bầm những gợi ý về bất tuân trọng lực.

Hắn mở tập tài liệu đầu tiên. "Nói ta biết ngươi đang nghĩ gì," hắn nói nhỏ với Datara, con vĩ thú giúp hắn làm việc với những tiếng thì thầm về các kế hoạch và liên hoàn những câu hỏi. 

Hắn chỉ dừng sự tập trung của mình lại khi Sakura dậm chân thình thình bước vào văn phòng, ngay giữa buổi sáng. "Tại sao thầy ấy lại cứ phải đi vào  _ lúc này_, mà không phải là khi nào khác chứ?"

Obito chỉ chớp mắt nhìn cô. Hắn đã có một vài giây hoảng loạn theo bản năng xẹt qua đầu khi nghĩ về những gì mà mình và Kakashi đã làm sáng nay, nhưng nó mau chóng trôi đi khi cô trút tâm trạng của mình vào cái ghế chứ không phải hắn.

"Cô cần gì à?" Obito hỏi, nhìn Sakura đá thêm vài thứ nữa.

"Phải! Tôi cần Kakashi-sensei cho cái này!" Cô hét lên, quăng xuống tập tài liệu bị nhồi nhét một đống giấy tờ. "Tôi có một kiến nghị cần trình bày với Hội đồng trước khi họ gặp  _ Sensei  _ để chốt ngân sách hàng năm, và giờ thì thầy ấy đã đang vi vu ở nơi quái quỉ nào đó trước khi có thể giúp tôi rồi!"

Obito cầm xấp tài liệu lên. "Ta sẽ lo cuộc gặp đó. Chính xác là cô cần cái gì?"

Sakura không tin tưởng liếc hắn vài giây, những cũng bắt đầu giải thích, "Đây là một kiến nghị về việc rẽ nhánh mạng lưới hoạt động của các trung tâm chăm sóc trẻ em đến các quốc gia lân cận. Tôi cần làm thế nào đó đàm phán được ít nhất 60% tiền bảo hiểm trên tổng chi phí chung. Tôi có kế hoạch sẽ trích ra một ít tiền túi của bản thân, nhưng có bất kì khoản vay nào trên 40% đồng nghĩa với việc tôi sẽ không thể trả được lãi."

Obito chau mày. "Cần quái gì phải đồng ý với khoản trợ cấp bảo hiểm ở mức 60% trong khi cô có thể có hẳn 100%?"

Sakura chớp mắt. "Một trăm—anh đùa à?"

"Không?" Obito nói, nhướn một bên mày. "Ta đã xem qua bản dự toán ngân sách của làng đầu tiên vào sáng hôm nay. Chỉ cần đổi chỗ một vài phần trăm đã được phân bổ là việc này hoàn toàn có thể."

"Đúng là anh có thể làm vậy," cô nói với một sự không tin tưởng nhẹ, nhưng đã có tia sáng dấy lên trong mắt.

Hắn nhún vai. "Thì hôm nay ta là Hokage mà."

Sakura nhìn chằm chằm hắn một lúc lâu thật lâu. "...Mấy hôm khác tôi không thích anh, nhưng hôm nay tôi thích anh đấy."

Ờ. Tốt. Có lẽ con bé sẽ có thể dễ dàng hơn với hắn trong vấn đề về chakra kia.

"Có muốn tới buổi họp không?" Obito hỏi.

"Anh đang mời tôi à?" Cô hỏi ngược lại. Obito gật đầu, và tia sáng trong mắt cô lan rộng hơn. "Để tôi đi tìm người thay ca," cô nói. "Tôi sẽ không bỏ lỡ chuyện này đâu."

\----

Shikamaru nhìn Sakura xộc ra khỏi văn phòng và phi qua hành lang. "Hey Shikamaru," cô lơ đãng gọi, "tôi sẽ trở lại ngay!", trong khi chạy qua người cậu. Cô nàng nhảy xuống chân đoạn cầu thang dài trong một nhịp, làm cả toà nhà rung chuyển như có động đất.

"Tôi có muốn biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra không?" Shikamaru hỏi trong khi bước vào và đóng cánh cửa lại sau lưng. 

"Oh, ta quyết định trợ cấp 100% chi phí bảo hiểm cho chương trình mở rộng hệ thống hoạt động của con bé." Obito trả lời, không rời mắt khỏi dòng ghi chú nguệch ngoạc của mình.

Shikamaru sắp chuẩn bị nhảy ra khỏi cửa sổ. "Anh không thể cứ hứa như thế."

Obito nhún vai. "Lý lẽ của cô ấy khá thuyết phục."

" _ Anh không thể cứ hứa như thế_," Shikamaru nhấn mạnh, như thể tự lặp lại với mình điều đó có thể tạo ra bất cứ thay đổi nào.

"Cô ấy  _ xứng đáng_." Obito nói lại.

"Và anh định lấy số tiền đó ở đâu ra? Không khí à?" Nhưng rồi cậu nhìn thấy đống tài liệu trên bàn, nhìn những dòng chữ ngoáy tít của Obito, và các mảnh ghép dần lắp vào đúng chỗ. "Anh... đã sắp xếp lại hết ngân sách của chúng ta," Shikamaru nhận ra. "Trong một buổi sáng."

Obito ném cho cậu một ánh mắt phẳng lặng. "Nó  _ tệ kinh khủng_. Nó sẽ khiến Kakuzu [3] phải khóc thét lên đấy. Nếu hắn còn sống. Hoặc thậm chí nếu hắn có thể khóc. Ta không nghĩ hắn sẽ còn tí chất lỏng nào trong người sau khi khóc xong đâu."

Shikamaru xoa nhẹ thái dương, lờ đi lời cà khịa không đúng chủ đề. "Nghe này, mặc dù tôi khá thích sự sáng tạo tài tình của anh, nhưng Hokage chắc chắn sẽ _phải_ trả lời đến các uỷ ban thường trực về một chương trình lớn như thế này đấy."

"Nhưng anh ta  _ có _ cần phải làm thế không?" Obito thì thầm với chính mình, hoặc có lẽ là với Thập vĩ. Shikamaru không muốn đoán. Có một tia sáng kì lạ dấy lên trong mắt Obito, một sự pha trộn giữa sự tính toán của Kakashi, và một cái gì đó khác nữa. Cái gì đó rất quen thuộc.

Oh. Là cái ánh mắt mà Shikamaru chỉ thấy ở Naruto, vài giây trước khi cậu ta xổ ra một trong những ý tưởng kì quặc của mình. Sự kết hợp đó hiện hữu ở Obito làm cho nó trở nên _đáng sợ một cách khủng khiếp_. 

Một người nào đó gõ cửa và mở cửa ra. "Thưa ngài! Hội đồng đã tới để họp bàn về ngân sách!" họ thông báo.

"Cho vào đi," Obito đáp lại qua Shikamaru, một dải chakra lo lắng toả ra từ nơi hắn đang ngồi. "Chúng ta sẽ có rất nhiều việc phải bàn đây."

Sakura chọn ngay lúc đó mà bước vào. "Tôi có muộn không?" Cô hỏi, nụ cười hổn hển nở trên môi và đôi mắt ánh lên những tia giảo hoạt giống như Obito.

Shikamaru quay gót lại và đi ra khỏi cửa. Trà Quốc thời gian này hẳn có mây phủ rất đẹp đi.

\----

Sau khi cuộc họp gây chấn động kết thúc, Sakura thong thả quay về nơi làm việc, nhảy chân sáo. Những cây thảo mộc đương nhú dọc đường đến bệnh viện mới đẹp làm sao, cô nghĩ thầm. 

\----

"Oh, hey Obito!" Naruto lên tiếng chào khi thả bộ tới văn phòng vào buổi chiều hôm đó để thực tập cho vị trí Hokage. Naruto, không giống như hầu hết con người trên hành tinh này, đối xử với Obito như bạn bè. Nhưng nói đi cũng phải nói lại, Naruto làm thế với tất cả mọi người.

Datara, trong khi đó, lại cực kì khó chịu với Naruto bởi thứ nằm trong người cậu, hay chính xác hơn là, khó chịu với Kurama. Sự tồn tại mạnh mẽ của con cáo vẫn luôn là một cái nhọt khởi đầu cho một màn những tiếng gầm gừ đầy giận dữ trong đầu Obito. Nhưng mà Kurama cũng chẳng yêu thích gì họ cho cam. Ôi Vĩ thú và cái thù oán chết mẹ của bọn chúng.

Obito lờ đi những tiếng rít chối tai của anh bạn đang cư trú trong người mình và quay lại với mấy lời xàm xí của Naruto.

"—và rồi Shikamaru cứ thế bỏ đi, có lẽ là có nhiệm vụ quan trọng hay gì đó? Nên em đoán là chỉ có chúng ta làm việc với nhau hôm nay thôi, nhở? và—" Naruto che miệng cười hí hí trong khi kéo lê cái ghế ở góc tường qua sàn nhà. "—nhìn thật tuyệt với cái mũ! Đỉnh á. Nhưng sau anh phải sửa nó đi đấy, anh biết mà!"

"Hm." Obito không hứa hẹn gì, đưa mắt nhìn theo mấy vết xước mới xuất hiện trên sàn gỗ. 

Naruto làm một cái ổ nhỏ bên cạnh Obito, trải đống giấy tờ của ngày hôm nay ra trước mặt. Cậu biểu diễn một màn dãn người lớn tiếng, rồi cuộn mình vào ghế với tiếng thở dài và bắt đầu làm việc.

Vài phút sau, Obito lại nghe thấy thêm một tiếng thở dài nữa. Vậy nên, hắn không thể kìm lại mà quan sát Naruto qua khoé mắt; cậu nhóc cứ tiếp tục vẽ bậy lên mép đống giấy đáng ra phải được phân loại và sắp xếp trong khi vừa nặng nề liếc mắt qua các con chữ và vừa thở dài. 

Hắn nhìn Naruto vò đầu bứt tai và thở dài trong nửa giờ liền, trước khi buột miệng nói: "Sao nhóc lại ở đây?"

Naruto liếc mắt lên nhìn Obito. "Huh?"

"Sao cậu lại ở đây? Ở Konoha này?" Obito hỏi lại.

Naruto bối rối nhìn hắn. "Vì em sống ở đây? Hỏi gì ngộ nghĩnh vậy?"

"Điều đó thật khó hiểu. Cậu thật khó hiểu," Obito tiếp tục. "Cậu suốt ngày nói về cách mạng, về hoà bình. Cậu thực sự cho rằng mình có thể tạo dựng được thứ đó chỉ bằng việc ngồi đằng sau cái bàn này thôi à? Cậu nghĩ mình có thể phá được những nguyên tắc của vị trí này trong khi bản thân còn chẳng hiểu tí nào về nó hay sao?" 

"Cái—hey! Em sẽ tự tìm hiểu đấy nhé!" Naruto phản bác.

"Ta vừa quan sát cậu tốn những 20 phút chỉ để 'tìm hiểu' việc sắp xếp  _ một _ biểu mẫu báo cáo nhiệm vụ. Cậu fail chắc rồi," Obito mỉa mai.

"Má nó! Việc này khó vl, ok?"

"Cậu thuyết phục ta và  _ Thập vĩ _ từ bỏ việc thống trị thế giới," Obito chỉ ra, dù nhắc đến là lại thấy nhói lòng. Darata rít lên như điên trong một khắc, nhưng Obito đang cố đưa ra quan điểm ở đây được chứ. Chúng sẽ tha thứ cho hắn thôi. Chắc thế. "Cậu có thể thay đổi suy nghĩ của tất cả các quốc gia, vậy mà giờ đây cậu lại chùn bước trước cái bàn này. Điều đó nói với ta rằng," Obito chậm rãi tiếp tục, "cậu không thực sự muốn làm việc này."

"Im đê! Thế tại sao  _ anh _ lại ở đây, hả?" Naruto trả treo lại trong khi đứng bật dậy, đập tay xuống tập tài liệu khiến nó rơi ra khỏi bàn. "Nếu anh định xúc phạm đến ước mơ của tôi, anh phải cho tôi biết vì sao  _anh lại_ _đang_ ở đây!"

Obito có thể im lặng, từ chối mở lòng. Nhưng đây là Naruto. Hắn nợ cậu điều đó. 

Hắn cầm chặt lấy vành nón. "Ta biết tại sao ta ở đây. Ta biết ta ở đây vì cái gì," Obito nói, đứng dậy, bỏ chiếc mũ xuống. Hắn nhìn nó trong tay, nhìn vào mấy vết thủng, nhìn vào sự tương phản mạnh mẽ giữa màu da xanh lá nhợt nhạt và sắc đỏ rực vụn vỡ. "Ta đã có một giấc mơ từ rất lâu rồi; ta đã làm tất cả mọi thứ, _bất kì thứ gì_ , để đạt được nó."

Hắn đột ngột tung chiếc mũ về phía Naruto, cậu nhóc giật mình nhưng vẫn bắt được nó. "Nhưng đó không phải là một giấc mơ đúng đắn; nó đã rạn nứt ngay từ ban đầu, và ta phải học lại chỗ đứng của mình trong thế giới này." Obito tiếp tục. "Rồi ta nhận ra 'làng' của ta, thế giới của ta, giờ đây đều nằm hết ở một người vô cùng quý giá."

"Thế giới của anh?" Naruto hỏi, nhìn xuống chiếc mũ rồi ngẩng lên nhìn Obito. "Ý anh là—"

"Thế giới của ta định hình nên giấc mơ của ta. Đối với cậu thì là ai?" Obito hỏi, lặng lẽ. "Ai là thế giới của cậu?"

"Đó là  _ Konoha_; là tất cả người dân ở đây!" Naruto khẳng định ngay và luôn. "Em quý tất cả mọi người! Em có Iruka-sensei và Kakashi-sensei và Sakura và Sasuke và—ừm, và—" Naruto nhìn xuống hình vẽ cây xương rồng nguệch ngoạc và lắp bắp cho đến khi dừng hẳn. Cậu chớp mắt vài lần, lưu luyến nhìn nó, và Obito có thể nghe thấy một tiếng 'tách' của công tắc được bật lên. Naruto mở to mắt và ngồi sụp xuống ghế. " _Oh_."

Obito cùng ngồi xuống với cậu, để cho sự yên lặng sau khám phá mới của cậu nhóc được nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng rồi Naruto đột nhiên cười phá lên, lấy tay che hai tai lại. "Kurama vừa hét lên ' _Cuối cùng!_ '" Cậu thở phì phò trong khi giải thích. "Nài nhớ, ông mới là người to mồm vl ở đây đấy, bé xù ạ!" Cậu hét lên với không khí. "Oh và  _ tôi _ thì chậm chạp, xem tên ngớ ngẩn nào đó ngủ đến 20 tiếng một ngày đang nói kìa. Yeah, yeah, gì cũng được, tôi biết mà." Rồi thằng nhóc lại tiếp tục khúc khích. "Kurama cũng thề là sẽ giết hai người bớt đau đớn một tí. Đúng là đồ dở hơi."

"Ta không thể đồng ý hơn với điều đó." Obito khô khốc nói, và Naruto chỉ cười với hắn.

"Làm Hokage đã là ước mơ của em từ rất lâu rồi," Naruto cuối cùng thừa nhận, bình tâm lại. "Nhưng ước mơ cũng có thể thay đổi mà, phải không?"

"Như ta này," Obito trả lời. "Cho những điều tốt đẹp hơn, mọi người thường hay nói thế."

"Yeah," Naruto nhe răng cười. "Nhưng, từ từ đã, ai sẽ là Hokage?" Cậu hỏi, mày chau lại. "Em _biết _ Sensei không muốn làm việc này mãi."

Obito suy nghĩ trong khi sắp xếp lại những ghi chú của ngày hôm nay, và rồi nhoẻn cười với chính mình. "Đừng lo, chúng ta đã có người trong đầu rồi."

\----

" _Một ngày_ ," Shikamaru nói, lắc đầu trong khi bước tới từ cái xó xỉnh nào đấy mà cậu ta đang trốn vào buổi sáng hôm sau. "Anh chỉ được giữ chiếc nón trong  _ một ngày _ thôi."

"Nhưng ta biết là cậu đã không quá ngạc nhiên về chuyện của Naruto." Obito trả lời, mắt dõi theo lịch trình buổi sáng trong khi Sakura yên vị trên chiếc ghế bành cũ kĩ, hoàn thành những tiểu tiết cho hoạt động logistics trong chương trình của cô. Kakashi sẽ về vào lúc nào đó trong ngày hôm nay, nhưng điều ấy không có nghĩa là Obito sẽ làm việc nửa vời.

Shikamaru thở dài. "Chuyện này chắc chắn sẽ càng làm mọi việc khó khăn hơn. Anh đã đi một vài nước cờ thực sự lố bịch đấy, và tôi đã phải hút đến 3 gói thuốc chỉ vì đống của nợ của anh, nhưng tôi phải thừa nhận rằng chúng không phải những ý tưởng tồi tệ nhất."

"Xin lỗi về việc đó," Obito nói, nhưng không thấy xin lỗi đến thế.

Shikamaru búng vài tàn thuốc vào gạt tàn. "Cho tôi xin. Cái sự rắc rối của anh đúng ra vẫn chưa thấm vào đâu so với chồng anh."

"Um, thưa ngài Hokage tạm quyền," một trợ lý lên tiếng, "xin lỗi vì đã cắt ngang, nhưng chúng ta có một tình huống. Một người đại diện của Lãnh chúa vừa tới đây ạ."

Iruka bước qua cửa, khoanh tay lại và tức tối. "Thật thiếu chuyên nghiệp và bất lịch sự khi gửi người tới đây mà không báo trước."

"Chuyện này có vẻ như đã được dàn xếp," Shikamaru chỉ ra, và Obito đồng ý. Con chuột cống nào đó chắc hẳn đã mách lẻo với Lãnh chúa, vậy nên việc cũng không có gì quá là ngạc nhiên. Kakashi sẽ phải làm gì đó với điều này, nếu Obito không tìm ra gốc rễ trước.

"Có lẽ sẽ không suôn sẻ lắm, nhưng chúng ta có thể từ chối gặp y," Iruka đề nghị, "nói rằng ta có lịch trình khác—"

"Nó  _ ổn_," Obito nói, thất bại trong việc ngăn câu chữ bật ra như một tiếng rít. "Cứ để y vào."

Shikamaru nhìn hắn, và Obito nhìn lại. Đây là lỗi của Obito. Hắn có thể xử lí được chuyện này. Hắn đã hứa với Kakashi rồi.

Người đại diện Lãnh chúa tới sau vài phút, giữ cái khí chất như kiểu y xứng đáng được có một màn chào đón long trọng. 

Obito thật đáng khâm phục giữ cho giọng nói của mình không biểu lộ ra sự ghê tởm, nhưng hắn lại chẳng thèm quan tâm đến xưng hô. "Không bao giờ là một ý hay khi đánh úp shinobi. Chúng ta đã làm gì mà nhận được cuộc viếng thăm đầy bất ngờ thế này?"

Tên đại diện khịt mũi. "Ta sợ rằng mình đang được chiêm ngưỡng một gánh hài ở đây, xét đến cái trò đùa về ngân quỹ mà ta đã được nghe kể khá nhiều."

" _Trò đùa _ á?" Sakura nhảy dựng lên từ nơi cô đang ngồi, hai tay nắm lại thành quyền. "Ngươi có thậm chí liếc mắt qua nó chưa? Đó là một sửa đổi hoàn toàn khả thi—"

"—Một sửa đổi mà không thể nào được cân nhắc một cách nghiêm túc, không thể khi mà cái làng này để một _con quái vật_ tội ác đầy mình lên làm lãnh đạo," y ngắt lời, giọng đầy khinh bỉ. Tên này hẳn là nghĩ hắn như con pet của Kakashi, nằm hoàn toàn dưới sự kiểm soát của Konoha. Đúng là một cái dại không thể tả.

"Sao ta lại không ngạc nhiên nhỉ," Obito mở lời, đã quá ngán thằng cha này, "ngươi đúng là một thằng ngu hết thuốc chữa." 

"Cái gì?" Tên đại diện hỏi lại, cảm thấy như bị sỉ nhục.

"Những người như ngươi chính là nguyên nhân vì sao hoà bình  _ thật sự _ sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra vào lúc này." Obito khẳng định. "Sẽ không với một hệ thống chính trị đã được hưởng và trở nên quá hài lòng với hiện trạng, moi ra bất cứ lý do gì để hạn chế cải cách."

"Ngươi đang đề xuất sa đoạ vào tình trạng vô chính phủ đấy," tên kia cười khẩy. "Thật hợp với cái địa vị của người làm sao."

"Thứ cần phải xảy ra là sự tiến bộ!" Obito yêu cầu. "Sự tiến bộ mà các người đang đồng lòng gạt bỏ."

"Tiến bộ? Nó sẽ tới từ đâu trong khi ngươi đã làm ngôi làng đánh mất đi ứng cử viên tiếp theo của nó? Vị anh hùng chiến tranh của đất nước chúng ta?"

Obito không hề do dự. "Haruno Sakura cho đến nay là người xứng đáng trở thành Hokage tiếp theo." Hắn nghe thấy một tiếng thở mạnh từ cô trong khi đang nói. "Nếu ngươi không chấp nhận sự thay đổi từ một người như cô ấy, vậy đến khi nào thì ngươi mới chấp nhận?" 

Nhưng những lời ấy chỉ như nước đổ đầu vịt. "Ta sẽ chấm dứt trò hề này ở đây. Thay mặt cho Lãnh chúa, ta chính thức tuyên bố màn kịch đóng giả Hokage tạm quyền của ngươi kết thúc rồi."

Obito im lặng trước điều đó, dù Datara thì sắp sửa muốn nhảy ngoài đến nơi, kích động trước những lời lẽ ấu trĩ giống như con vĩ thú là một thứ gì đó khác chứ không phải một vị thần sống. Obito kiềm lại trong lòng; hắn biết điều này sẽ xảy ra. Hắn biết hắn là một con quái vật, nhưng ý kiến của tên sâu bọ này thì chẳng đáng để quan tâm.

"Có lẽ chúng ta nên bình tĩnh lại và ngồi xuống nói chuyện—" Iruka cố gắng.

Tên kia chẳng hề nản lòng. "Và cũng phải nói luôn, chúng ta hoài nghi trầm trọng về năng lực nhận định hiện thời của Hokage Hatake Kakashi—"

Mặt Obito lạnh đi trong khi chakra của hắn đột ngột tăng. Tên đại diện cứng người, không cả lùi được bước, mặt y nhăn nhó hiện lên một nỗi kinh hoàng trông thấy. Tốt, y nên thấy sợ đi.

"Ngươi—ngươi không thể—" y bắt đầu.

Obito nhe răng. Hắn đứng thẳng người dậy, vòng lửa bập bùng quanh vai. " _ Ngươi xúc phạm chúng ta. Ngươi xúc phạm chồng chúng ta. Ngươi xúc phạm thế giới của chúng ta. _ "

Xa xa, Obito nghe thấy tiếng Shikamaru rên rỉ, "Đm lạy chúa lòng lành," nhưng hắn chẳng thể nào quan tâm được nữa; hắn xong việc rồi, hắn giao tất cả lại cho Datara. Hắn tin tưởng họ sẽ làm  _ điều đúng đắn _ ngay khi một trận sóng khủng khiếp những đoá hoa bùng nổ sau mắt hắn. 

\---- 

Kakashi ngâm nga một chút trên đường trở về Konoha. Rời đi luôn khiến anh mệt mỏi, với cả cũng khiến anh nhớ Obito quá nhiều. Nói vậy thôi chứ anh vẫn mong chồng mình đã có khoảng thời gian vui vẻ trong khi anh đi.

Cách đó khoảng một mét, Kakashi bắt gặp bóng hình Sasuke lẫn trong hàng cây. "Thật là đúng lúc, Sasuke," Kakashi nói, trong khi đứa học trò cũ đáng yêu của anh nhảy xuống con đường mòn đầy bùn đất trước mặt họ. Rồi anh mở rộng vòng tay mình. "Lâu quá rồi! Lại đón ta một chút dưới Chiếc Lều Của Sự Bình Yên nào!"

Sasuke ném cho Kakashi một ánh mắt như thể cậu chuẩn bị đẩy Kakashi xuống con sông gần nhất, nhưng vẫn bằng lòng cho một cái ôm nhanh trước khi bước ra khỏi tầm với của Kakashi.

"Tôi đã nghe nói về sự thế chỗ của thầy," Sasuke cuối cùng lên tiếng.

"Phải vậy không?" Kakashi tự hỏi không biết còn điều gì đã bị truyền ra ngoài. "Đi với ta nào, và chúng ta có thể trao đổi trong văn phòng của ta."

Khi họ đi qua cổng, Kakashi vẩn vơ nhận thấy sự nở rộ mạnh mẽ của những tán lá hai bên đường. Anh nhìn những đường xoắn ốc to lớn, uể oải của các tàu lá và những hạt phấn hoa rồi ngâm nga với chính mình. Mới đấy, nhưng không thật sự thân thiện lắm. Konoha hẳn đã có thêm một vài cảnh vật mới mẻ. Ví dụ như là, khi mà người đại diện ngoại giao của anh tới chỗ Toà Hành chính chẳng hạn. Nơi ấy giờ đây được bao bọc trong một lớp áo xanh rì, những cây rêu dập dờn phủ kín từ trên xuống dưới.

Một trong những vệ sĩ tiến lên định đặt tay lên vai anh. "Thưa ngài, ngài nên đợi ở đây—"

Kakashi né tránh bàn tay, không hề dừng bước. "Chúng ta không thể để mọi người đợi được, phải không?" Anh đẩy cánh cửa chính ratrong khi đám rêu tự động thu lại dưới cái chạm của anh. Kakashi lên tiếng, "Xin lỗi mọi người, ta về trễ," chào hỏi bàn lễ tân, "có con mèo đen đã ngáng đường chúng ta ở làng Mưa và—"

"Hokage-sama!? ÔI CẢM ƠN CHÚA," một trong những trợ lý hành chính kêu lên, cố gắng kéo cái clipboard ra khỏi những chùm dây leo quấn chặt. "Ngài phải làm gì đó đi!"

"Oh?" Kakashi hỏi.

"Là người đại diện của Lãnh chúa!" Cô rít lên, đúng lúc Iruka lảo đảo bước xuống cầu thang qua một dãy những bụi hồng nhung.

Kakashi chớp mắt. "Người đại diện, ở đây?" Anh chưa từng nghe đến việc đó trong lịch trình. 

"Tin tôi đi, đó là một chuyến thăm bất ngờ," Iruka gay gắt bổ sung, đưa tay gạt đi những cánh hoa mắc trên áo. Sau đó nhăn mặt "Có vẻ như lão ta đã—à thì, làm chồng anh khó chịu."

Kakashi trộm liếc qua nhánh cỏ dài đang mạnh mẽ mọc thẳng trên trần nhà. Khó chịu là một câu nói giảm nói tránh. "Ah, vậy cho phép ta," anh nói, sải bước qua tiền sảnh đến chỗ cầu thang. Những bông hồng cúi đầu, dọn đường khi Kakashi bước lên cầu thang, Sasuke theo sát đằng sau anh.

Cánh cửa văn phòng thoạt nhìn như không thể qua được, với cả một khu rừng theo nghĩa đen đứng chắn trước nó. Nhưng những cái cây gần như nhảy qua một bên để nhường bước cho Kakashi, mấy ngọn dây leo nhẹ nhàng chạm vào tay anh khi anh cầm lấy tay nắm và đẩy cánh cửa mở ra. Ở cái nhìn đầu tiên, văn phòng hoàn toàn trống trơn. Đâu rồi—? Anh nhìn sang trái, rồi nhìn xuống dưới. À. Trọng lực đã bị đảo sang bên, bàn làm việc và những kệ sách lộn ngược lại tại nơi chúng đang nằm ở bờ tường phía xa. 

Anh nhìn những cành cây đâm nhánh một cách giận giữ trên mọi bề mặt, những cánh hoa anh đào trôi nổi, luồng chakra nhợt màu xì xào toả ra khắp căn phòng theo đường xoắn ốc, trận hò hét to tiếng kéo cả nửa đội của anh lại khi họ mới đi được một phần hai quãng đường băng qua tường nhà.

Shikamaru thở dài, cố gắng giữ cho điếu thuốc còn đang hút dở không bay tuột ra khỏi tay mình. "Thật rắc rối; Obito, cứ đà này là anh sẽ vứt tất cả mọi người bên ngoài ra vũ trụ mất—"

" _SHHHAAAAAASSSSSS_ —" Obito lanh trí phản đối, những cái đuôi quẫy đập xung quanh.

Người đàn ông hẳn là tên đại diện hét lên khi những cành cây quấn chặt lấy người y. "Đó! Thấy chưa! Hắn chẳng là gì ngoài một con quái vật mất trí—"

Sakura quát lại, vung tay về phía hắn. "NGƯƠI CÂM MIỆNG—"

"Thế," Kakashi mở lời, nhìn xuống từ nơi anh đang đứng, "mọi người ở nhà ngoan chứ?"

Họ đứng hình. Obito giật mình trước Kakashi, có lẽ là cả Datara nữa, chằm chằm nhìn anh không chớp với đôi đồng tử co lại thành đường kẻ sọc như mắt mèo. Kakashi chỉ đợi. Một nhịp, và tất cả mọi người chầm chậm trôi ra khỏi tường. Trọng lực từ từ trở lại như cũ, đồ đạc của Kakashi không-hề-nhẹ-nhàng trượt dài theo bức tường, các góc chọc chủng giấy dán.

Họ leo xuống đất trong khi tên đại diện rơi xuống sàn thành một đống, và Kakashi ra hiệu không cần giúp hắn đứng dậy.

Obito trông chưa thật sự sẵn sàng để nói chuyện lắm, nên Kakashi thử với người khác. "Maa, có gì mới không, Sakura?"

"Em... Em có thể sẽ trở thành Hokage tiếp theo?" Sakura cho ý kiến, bối rối, trong khi kê lại cái bàn bằng một tay.

Kakashi ngân giọng một chút, không bình luận gì, và quét mắt qua căn phòng. "Với cả Naruto đâu rồi?"

"Đây," Sasuke thảy một trục thư về phía Kakashi. "Chúng tôi gặp nhau trên đường, lúc trước."

Kakashi mở cuốn trục và đọc:

_ Hey Sensei! _

_ Nghỉ sự nghiệp để theo đuổi giấc mơ mới! Hoặc có thể nó đã là giấc mơ của em được một khoảng thời gian rồi? Với lại Ino nói Sakura nhìn tuyệt hơn với màu đỏ á. Gặp lại thầy sau! _

_ P.S. Em sẽ ở làng Cát nếu thầy muốn gửi lời chào! _

_ Yêu thầy, Naruto _

Kakashi gấp cuộn giấy lại thành một nửa. "Maa, vậy sao?" Anh nói, gương mặt không biểu lộ cảm xúc gì. "Và em không ngăn thằng bé lại?"

Sasuke nhún vai. Với đó, lính gác bùng nổ:

"Thưa ngài, đây hẳn là một trò chơi khăm—"

"Hokage-sama, chúng ta có thể thành lập một đội mang Naruto về—"

"Ino nói đúng," Kakashi cắt ngang. Anh tung chiếc nón trên đỉnh đầu mình xoay một vòng nhỏ và hạ cánh nhẹ nhàng xuống đầu Sakura. "Màu đỏ hợp với em lắm."

Sakura chậm rãi vươn tay lên chạm vào cái mũ. "Giờ em là Hokage ư?" Cô lặp lại, sững sờ.

Tên đại diện suýt thì ngã ngửa. "Hokage-sama!" Y hét lên với Kakashi, "Chưa bao giờ trong đời ta chứng kiến một sự lãnh đạo thật kinh khủng, hay trải qua một sự đối xử tồi tệ đến như vậy!"

Kakashi nhướn mày. "Ngươi mong chờ cái gì? Ngươi có biết là sẽ rất vô lễ nếu đến mà không báo trước không, đặc biệt là với shinobi? Ngươi có thể khiến họ dùng một vài cách sáng tạo để tự vệ đấy."

Người đàn ông lắp bắp. "Ta sẽ xem xét lại vị trí của ngươi cho—"

"HEY!" Sakura đấm tay xuống bàn kèm theo một tiếng nứt vĩ đại. " _Xin lỗi nhé_! Giờ  _ tôi _ mới là Hokage!" Cô quát to. "Kakashi-sensei! Hai người hãy đi đâu đó trong khoảng hai tuần—một tháng đi! Bao lâu cũng được! Bất kì chỗ nào!" Cô bẻ khớp tay, miệng mím lại đầy sát khí. "Còn chúng ta thì sẽ có rất nhiều chuyện để  _ bàn _ đây."

Kakashi nắm lấy vai Obito và dẫn hắn ra khỏi văn phòng, cánh cửa đóng sầm lại sau lưng họ khi những tiếng la hét bắt đầu. Obito chớp mắt nhìn cánh cửa đã đóng, cuối cùng cũng tiêu hoá xong. Hắn quay đầu nhìn Kakashi. "Chúng ta vừa khiến mình đi bụi đấy à?"

Kakashi kéo mặt nạ xuống, rướn người lên và thơm một cái thật kêu vào má Obito. "Cả hai người làm tốt lắm."

Obito chớp mắt nhìn anh. "Thật ư?"

Kakashi gật đầu khi kéo mặt nạ trở lại. "Thật." Đôi mắt cong lại với một niềm vui không che dấu. 

Kakashi  _ cũng _ rất thích thú khi được chứng kiến khoảnh khắc gương mặt Obito trở nên giận giữ, cách mà mặt hắn đỏ bừng lên một màu cam. "Cậu—cậu  _ cố tình _ làm việc đó, đồ khốn. Cái ngân sách chết tiệt, cuộc họp Hội đồng,  _ Naruto_—"

"Xin được biện hộ, tên đại diện Lãnh chúa  _ là _ một bất ngờ. Với cả Sakura là một lựa chọn sáng suốt đấy, Obito."

"Cứ như tôi có thể chọn được ai khác ấy," Obito khịt mũi. "Và làm ơn đi, cậu có thể tự làm hết mấy việc đó mà."

"Không." Kakashi siết lấy tay Obito. "Không, tôi muốn thực hiện ước mơ của cậu, nhưng nó cần một cú đẩy mà tôi không biết phải làm thế nào, và chính cậu đã làm điều đó. Cậu cuối cùng đã hoàn thành chỉ trong vài ngày việc mà tôi không thể trong suốt bao năm."

Obito siết tay lại. "Im đi, Bakashi, ước mơ của tôi đang đứng ngay trước mặt tôi đây rồi. Cậu mới là người sáng suốt."

"Tôi mà, không phải sao?" Kakashi tự khen mình, nghe thật gợi đòn, mặc dù nét ửng hồng trên má đã bán đứng anh.

"Một  _ tên khốn _ sáng suốt," Obito sửa lại. "Sao tôi lại đồng ý lấy cậu làm gì chứ?"

Kakashi mỉm cười khi anh đan ngón tay họ vào nhau. "Vậy có lẽ tôi phải nhắc cậu nhớ, hoặc thuyết phục cậu cưới tôi lần nữa nhỉ. Nói tôi nghe, chúng ta có thể tạo ra bao nhiêu scandal trong một ngày?"

Obito ngừng thở trước lời nói. Ý em ấy là—

"Thế nào, Obito?" Kakashi hỏi lại một lần nữa, "cậu có muốn bắt tôi đi không?"  
  
Obito bước về phía Kakashi, về  phía thế  giới của hắn, nở nụ cười, hạnh phúc và  _ tự do_. "Em có biết tôi đã chờ câu hỏi này của em bao lâu rồi không?"

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's Notes:
> 
> [1] Đội Tra tấn và Thẩm vấn của Konoha (Konoha Tortue and Interrogation Force aka T&I): Là một đội đặc nhiệm của làng Lá, dẫn đầu bởi Ibiki Morino, có trụ sở tại Phân khu Tình báo của Konoha. Những người được đưa đến đây sẽ bị tra khảo để lấy thông tin, dù còn sống hay đã chết. Trong đội cũng có một tiểu đội chuyên về khám nghiệm, mổ xẻ tử thi.  
> Mọi người có thể đọc thêm thông tin tại đây: https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Konoha_Torture_and_Interrogation_Force
> 
> [2] Bánh Quiche: Là một loại bánh tart của Pháp.
> 
> [3] Kakuzu từng là thủ quỹ của Akatsuki. (Mặc dù mình thấy ở đây không chỉ dừng ở chuyện ngân sách mà nó còn hợp hoàn cảnh ở chỗ là Shikamaru từng đấu với Kakuzu nữa :))))


End file.
